


Unexpected Houseguest

by DalWriter



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Post-Movie, while Logan is deployed.  Mac accidentally watches Dick in a private moment and finds herself getting aroused at what she sees.  The next morning, things really heat up in Dick's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Houseguest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st MMOM piece. It's been rolling around in my head for a while but I never had a satisfactory conclusion (which is different then a happy ending ;) ) The piece is unbeta'd because I wanted to get it posted in May.

Mac rolled over and looked at the back of the small blonde head on the pillow next to her. Taking a moment to orient herself, she spotted a Fly Navy poster on the wall and remembered. Another night of drinking with Veronica. The girls had split a bottle of wine which made it more prudent for Mac not to drive home.

She was at Dick and Logan’s beach house. Veronica liked to stop by when Dick was away so she could feel closer to Logan who still had about three months left on his deployment. Mac was sure Veronica could tell her the exact number of hours and minutes until the love of her life returned but Mac wasn’t about to wake her sleeping friend.

Mac had come over earlier with vegan take out. Ronnie supplied the wine. It was part of Mac’s mission to get Veronica to eat better. A steady diet of strong coffee, stale Danish and too much lasagna on top of too little sleep was going to send the petite private eye to an early grave if somebody didn’t help her take better care of herself. With nobody else around, that task fell to Mac. Keith Mars was still on the mend, and barely able to take care of himself since being released from the rehab hospital a few weeks earlier. There was no way he had the energy to reign in his headstrong daughter.

Since becoming the cyber division of Mars Investigations, Mac found herself doing many things she previously would not have thought herself capable of doing but all in all they were empowering. She now carried a Taser in her laptop bag and was taking honest to goodness shooting lessons at the range. Given Keith’s slow progress after being rundown by the car, Veronica had taken on a much greater role, chasing bail jumpers and other unsavory characters to keep the business afloat. Given the steady demise of Neptune and its increasingly depraved character, Veronica pressed Mac to take more care with her own safety, which to Vee and Keith entailed getting Mac qualified to carry and use a gun. Mac rarely did field work, but Keith preferred safe to sorry.

By now it had become routine. When Dick was out of town, the girls would avail themselves of the beach house. Dick was still leery about Veronica's re-entry into Logan's life because he had been the one to pick up the pieces every time she left. Dick and Mac maintained an uneasy truce. What little bonding they did was usually over video games.

It made Veronica feel closer to Logan by sleeping in his bed. After the first night when Mac had had too much to drink, she’d share the queen sized bed with her best friend. The couch in the living room was too small because it was really more of a love seat then a full couch. Even for small women, neither could sleep comfortably on what was little more than a chair and half. Sleeping in Dick’s bed was out of the question for a variety of reasons and the floors were too hard. So that left the girls to share. It was a platonic arrangement and the queen sized mattress was certainly big enough for them both with room left over.

Creeping slowly out of the bed so as to not wake Veronica, Mac tiptoed down the hall to the main bathroom. All that wine from earlier had to go somewhere. Because she thought it was just the two of them. Mac hadn’t bothered to dress. All she had on was a waist length T-shirt and a tiny pair of boy-shorts. After she finished in the lavatory, Mac headed to the kitchen for a large glass of cold water. She hoped fluid intake now would reduce the alcohol’s effects in the morning to allow her to have a productive day.

Before she could open the cabinet to get a glass, a low moan startled the tiny brunette. Peering into the living room which was lit only by moonlight streaming through the large windows, Mac spied a figure sprawled out on the recliner. At first she wasn’t sure what to do and really wished that her laptop bag and Taser were in the kitchen with her, not in the living room with the intruder. She thought about screaming to wake Veronica as she looked around the kitchen for a weapon. The butcher block containing the knives was behind her so she could grab one before the intruder got to her if necessary. As Mac was weighing her tactical options, she finally noticed that the front door was now open, even though she had shut and locked it behind her when she arrived earlier. Outside she saw Dick’s sports car parked behind her beloved VW bug in the driveway. Looking back toward the living room the body in the chair did seem familiar. It had to be Dick. Apparently he came home from Baja early. She wondered what he thought when he’d found cars in his driveway. Her sense of self-preservation told her now was not the time to find out.

Intending to slip quietly back to the bedroom, Mac was again startled to hear what sounded like a low moan. Rather than retreat, she moved forward worried that Dick was somehow hurt. What she found shocked her more than any bloody wound ever could.

Dick’s board shorts were on the floor. He was stretched out on the chair in a t-shirt and underwear. His hand was idly massaging the growing bulge in his briefs. The moan Mac heard was one of pleasure, not pain. Even through the cloth, Dick was beginning to enjoy himself. Mac’s mouth became dry as she continued to stare. Part of her knew she should turn away and leave Dick to his private moment, but the voyeur in her won out, especially when Dick raised his hips to peel down his last covering.

Although he often acted like an overgrown child with no manners, Mac would be lying if she claimed she had failed to notice that under all that bluster Dick had one hot body. She’d seen the six pack often enough as the man in question was never too fond of wearing a shirt. He had cut arms and tight buns. He filled out a pair of jeans quite delectably from the back and the front.

Curiosity got the better of her. Mac was mesmerized as Dick’s manhood was revealed. Already more than half hard, the appendage sprung out impressively once released from the confines of his boxer briefs. Even from here in low light, Mac could tell he was packing. She figured there had to have been something that brought all those girls back for more; it certainly wasn’t his sparkling personality or quick wit. He was about 8 inches long and as thick as a baby’s arm. Mac’s panties began to dampen at the sight of his fat cock. It had been quite a while since she’d had sex. After losing her virginity, the girl who thought she was _frozen from the waist down_ came to learn that she really enjoyed the carnal side of life. It was just hard to find the right playmate because she was supposed to be a “good girl” and in a town like Neptune, she certainly did not want any other reputation.

Wasting no time, Dick palmed the sensitive head and groaned happily at his own ministrations. Sliding his hand down, he gripped the shaft and began a sultry rhythm, simultaneous dragging his thumb across the slit at the top of the head and spreading pre-cum around as lube. Mac began idly fondling one of her own breasts through the thin cotton t-shirt she was wearing.

Unconsciously Mac also began rubbing her thighs together trying to use the seam of her panties to relieve some of the pressure building between her legs. As Dick’s sensual moans caressed her ears, Mac’s own hand drifted inside her damp undies. The initial contact was electric. Her rhythm matched Dick’s stroke for stroke. It was so erotic. Standing in the man’s dark kitchen, fingering herself as she spied on the man during one of his most private moments. Had her brain actually been functioning at anything but the basest level, Mac would have realized Dick’s exhibitionist tendencies probably would have gotten him off even faster had he known she was watching and pleasuring herself. When his fingers sped up, so did hers.

After a few moments she heard a louder grunt. His hips rose up off the soft leather as his warm stream erupted all over his belly. She was sure that she mis-heard him when she thought he said "Cindy" as he came. Dick's orgasm triggered Mac's but she bit down on her fist to avoid making a sound and alerting him to her presence. She didn't want to interrupt whatever fantasy he was enjoying about Cindy, whoever she was.

It had been a while since Mac had been with anybody. As a result, she came harder then she usually did when she masturbated. When the waves of pleasure subsided, she pulled her drenched hand out of her panties and took a minute to will her trembling legs to work well enough to carry her back to Veronica in Logan’s room. Once in bed, she focused on her breathing to slow her heart rate before falling into a sound sleep with a huge smile on her lips and a satisfied hum throughout her body.

~~ VM ~ VM ~VM ~~

Lulled by last night’s clandestine activities, Mac slept later then she had planned. Ronnie was already up and out. A note on the pillow said “Sleep, you need it. V”

Not hearing any other noises in the house, Mac assumed Dick was still sleeping. She also assumed he had relocated to his own room or else Veronica would have said something to alert the half-naked man in the living room to her presence. Getting out of bed, Mac pulled on the pair of cargo capris she had worn yesterday and stuffed her bra in her purse. She was only going to be outside from the door to her car and then the car to the elevator in her building. It was a dark t-shirt and she had a hoodie somewhere. The only benefit of small breasts she thought was the ability to go braless the next morning.

In the kitchen Mac found that somebody had made coffee, probably Veronica. She’d never known Dick to drink the stuff but then again she was rarely here on mornings he was around. She was so engrossed in pouring herself a cup and mentally cataloguing what she had to do for the day, Mac didn’t realize somebody had entered the kitchen until he was pressed up against her back, encircling her with arms resting on the counter. Bending down, her unknown companion brushed his lips against the shell of her ear. She felt his hot breath as his whispered, “Did you like the show last night? I did!”

Mac froze. Dick had known she was there -- watching -- and he saw her!

Picking one hand off the counter, Dick wrapped his arm fully around Mac’s middle, gently caressing her hip and rucking up the shirt to make contact with the skin at her waist. “In the dark I could see your reflection in the window,” Dick answered her unasked question. “When you slid your hand into your panties, I almost came right there.” He punctuated his tantalizing words by sliding his hand down to cup her mound and squeeze gently. “That had to be one of the hottest things I ever saw – you getting off watching me get off.” That familiar wetness from the night before came flooding back. Mac could feel his hard length pressed up against the small of her back. This close, the height differential between them was glaring.

Seemingly with a will of its own, Mac released the coffee mug she had been holding to drop back and grab Dick through his shorts. He practically growled at her touch. “Don’t start something you aren’t prepared to finish.”

Without dislodging her hand, Mac turned in Dick’s arms and smiled wickedly at him, craning her neck. He responded immediately, capturing her mouth with a hot, wet, dirty kiss. The kiss was tongue and teeth; they were both wild with abandon.

Mac's hands wasted no time, popping the button on Dick's shorts and tugging them off his hips. Dick did his best to help her get him naked as he returned the favor, opening up her pants. Without breaking the kiss, the pair furiously pushed their respective garments to the floor. Dick’s unerring hands dipped into her molten core. She was more than ready for him. When Mac attempted to step out of pants and panties. Dick grasped her by the hips to lift her up onto the counter in an effort to overcome the height differential. The granite was cold against her bare cheeks but she was too far gone to care.

Before she realized what was happening, Dick had bent his head to lap at her juicy folds. God! That boy had one talented tongue. His mouth ravaged her. She felt so wanton, spread out on his counter with her legs in the air, her head banging against the upper cabinets, while he devoured her. There was no other way to describe what he was doing to her and it was amazing. Unlike the night before, this morning there was no need to be quiet. Tangling her small hands in his mop of blonde hair, Mac screamed his name as he brought her to the ultimate crescendo. “DIIIIICK!”

When he emerged from her swollen sex, Dick’s face was covered in her glossy juices. He popped the two fingers which had been sliding in and out of her slick channel into his mouth. “Delicious!” he pronounced with the practiced arrogance of a man who knew he had just given a woman a world class orgasm.

Pulling at his shoulder, Mac was determined to kiss that smirk off his face. Tasting herself on his lips and tongue set her off again. When she felt him poking insistently at her entrance, Mac broke the kiss to ask, “Do you. . .?”

She didn’t even have to finish that question before Dick’s tongue was back in her mouth even as his long arm reached to allow his hand to root around in a nearby drawer. Moments later, he broke the kiss to present a foil packet to his guest. She took it from him, opened it efficiently and began rolling it onto his throbbing length. In her hands Dick felt even bigger then he looked last night. Once he was fully dressed for the occasion, Mac scooted closer to the edge of the counter to give her partner maximum access.

With one powerful thrust Dick sheathed himself inside Mac who sighed in loud satisfaction at the welcome invasion. Wrapping her legs around his waist Mac held on for dear life as Dick drove into her almost mercilessly. He was so huge but because she was so wet it seemed like the perfect fit. One of the few coherent thoughts Mac managed was that she was going to be sore later but here and now the pleasure outweighed the promise of future pain. Dick’s staying power was impressive. Mac didn’t think she could name another man who had ever lasted this long inside her, but he continued to pound away murmuring dirty praise along the way, “So hot!” “So wet!” “So good!” punctuated by a few holy shits, damns, fucks and other guttural noises, not to mention the occasional God! Mac knew she too was babbling incoherently, but she didn't care. Whatever she was saying seemed to spur her lover on.

Surprising herself Mac began to feel the telltale signs of another orgasm curling through her belly and nether regions. Normally she needed direct stimulation her clit to come but it appeared that Dick was hitting her g-spot repeatedly and was about to give her one of her first and definitely her best vaginal orgasms. When she began to clench and shudder around him that pulled Dick’s own orgasm from his body. Pouring everything he had into the condom buried deep inside Mac, Dick grunted his own satisfaction. “Damn!” he declared disengaging them and pulling off the condom to drop it in the garbage.

When Dick moved away, Mac scooted back so she was seated in a more stable position on the counter, rather than balanced about to fall off but for Dick as they had been moments before. She was nude from the waist down and basically on display but she didn’t care. All she wanted was to catch her breath.

Dick was completely naked. His shorts had been his only covering when he entered the kitchen. Unashamed he stood there looking at his sated guest reclining on his counter. It occurred to him that he still hadn’t seen her breasts which made him smile because normally he was such a breast man. When he had initially corralled her in the kitchen Dick had expected her to slap him across the face; he was even prepared if she tried to knee him in the balls. In his wildest dreams Dick Casablancas would never in a million years have imagined that Ghostworld would be such a fantastic lay and willing to engage in sex that was straight out of a porno with him. But damn that was the hottest thing he'd ever done. Then again, Dick also though he had to have been dreaming last night when he first realized she was fingering herself in his kitchen.

The pair stood there staring at each other. Neither knew what to say or do next. A few awkward moments later, Mac jumped down off the counter and began to pull on her panties and pants. “Yeah. Ah . . .well, . . . ah. . . I . . . I better get going.” She couldn’t believe this had all just happened. She wasn’t the kind of girl who did friends with benefits, especially when she wasn’t even friends with the guy in the first place.

“No need to leave on my account,” Dick offered. He made no move to get dressed.

Mac shot him an irritated look. All she wanted to do was get out of this kitchen, out of this house and pretend this never happened.

Dick back peddled. “I . . . ah . . I could make you breakfast,” he finally volunteered. “I made a mean omelet.”

Mac was taken aback by the sincerity of the offer. Why was Dick trying to be sweet all of a sudden? He was supposed to be a _wham bam thank you ma’am_ kind of guy, hit it and quit it. He should be thrilled she was trying to get out of here. With more venom then she meant, Mac snapped “Vegan, remember? No eggs; no cheese.”

“Hey, nothing died,” Dick defended his offer. He didn’t know where this level of hostility was coming from. Judging by her reactions moments earlier and last night, he thought Mac had finally stopped hating him.

Stepping toward the living room where her bag was, Mac demurred. “I’m ah . . . I’m just gonna go.”

Dick was on her in three strides. Grabbing her arm, the nude surfer tried again, “Um . . . don’t you think we should . . .ah . . .talk or something?”

That certainly wasn’t what Mac was expecting. She stood silently looking at her old nemesis. She blinked a few times but was not able to form words. She really didn’t know what to say.

“That,” Dick began. “Ugh . . last . . . um last night . . .all of this.” He wasn’t making much sense. Mac glared at him as if to say get on with it already. “I ah. . . I wanna do it again.”

Quirking her head, Mac balked. “At the risk of feeding your already over inflated ego, I don’t think I have it in me.”

Dick chuckled at her presumptuousness. “Not right now. But . . . seriously . . . that . . . you, me . . . wow. I wanna do it again.”

“We don’t work, Dick.” Mac shook her head no. “Too much history.”

“I was never any good at history,” Dick insisted. “We work at this.” He gestured between them emphasizing his own nakedness.

Giving herself permission to visually drink in the impressive tableau before her, Mac had to agree. “Who woudda thunk?”

“You know we’re gonna get thrown together a lot, especially after Logan gets home,” Dick reminded her. “You gotta know that every time I see you all I’m gonna be able to think about is this. Last night with your hand in your panties. The way you taste. Screaming my name as I made you come. You’re gonna think about it too, every time you walk in this kitchen. You know what it feels like to have me inside you; you know how good I can make you feel.”

Mac blushed and averted her eyes. She knew what Dick was saying was true but she didn’t want to deal with any of it. She wanted to go home, take a shower and pretend none of this ever happened. Now that her senses were clearing she was mortified that she had just fucked Dick in his own kitchen without even so much as a good morning. Like many things in her life, she hoped if she just ignored them, they would go away. It worked with Madison.

“I can’t do this,” she plead, her voice starting to crack. Grabbing her bag, Mac fled out the door and into the safety of her car.

Dick stood there and watched her leave. She wasn’t the first women to run away from him in the light of day but she was the first one whose departure actually hurt.

Mac’s tears began to flow as soon as she turned onto the PCH. How was she ever going to face him or ever go back to that house? The smug knowing smile would kill her. What would she tell Veronica? More importantly, how was she gonna go the rest of life without mind blowing sex like that again? With that realization, Mac knew she was doomed.


End file.
